To Love A Vampire
by Twinkle-In-The-Twilight
Summary: You need to leave." The ghost said. "Im not going anywhere." This is my home im not getting chased out! "Then on your own head be it!" Bella thinks her home is haunted but its haunted by creatures in a whole different league.
1. Scared senseless and Werid contacts

**This is my first fanfic so I hope it's ok! Good luck to me I guess!!!**

**A/N – I don't own Twilight but I wish I owned Edward Cullen!**

To Love A Vampire

Chapter 1

Angela's point of view

I nearly had a heart attack when the desperate banging coming from my front door was echoing through my house. I was alone, my parents were at the local pub and Ben just left after we spent a few hours watching films. We watched a couple of horrors so if this was a decomposing zombie after my blood then I was totally screwed.

I flicked on the hallway light but made sure to stand a safe distance away from the door incase the zombie caved it in. I could make out a face through the frosted glass but I didn't recognise it. I felt my heart speed up, what if this was some maniac who decided to go on a killing spree on this fine winter night?

Outside the rain was coming down hard and I could hear it thumping against my living room windows as I leant against the door frame. There was nothing near me for me to grab, no bat, no club, not even a cheesy china ornament that you usually see the victims grab in low budgeted horror films. The banging didn't stop and now the face was peering in at me through the glass.

"Angela for fuck sake open the door it's Bella!"

Well it's definitely no maniac. I ran towards the door and unlocked it. I didn't even have time to open it fully before Bella ran in to my arms sobbing. She was wearing a short sleeved top which was soaked through thanks to the rain and a pair of shorts with fluffy pink slippers that were drenched.

"I take it your not out for a walk?" This only made her cry harder.

I lead her into the living room, flicking on the light and turning on the portable heater so that she could warm up. She was clinging on to me for dear life but I managed to pry her off and sit her in my Dad's armchair, I wrapped the blanket that Ben and I was snuggled under only moments before around her shoulders and ran into the kitchen to put the kettle on. This was definitely a cup of tea moment.

I made the two teas, loading one up with a healthy dose of sugar, and put it in Bella's hands. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still shivering, the tea was getting dangerously close to the lip of the cup so I held her hands still so she could take a sip.

"Thanks Angela." Bella smiled at me which made me smile back. "Sorry for barging in like that and scaring you half to death."

I nodded. "Well I'll admit you terrified the hell out of me. But what's scared you so badly?"

I watched as she took a deep breath and her shivers suddenly stopped. Bella laughed then and shook her head. "I think im going crazy."

"I could have told you that when I first met you."

"Haha."

I laughed and handed her a biscuit. The overload of sugar was working on her nerves and she finally calmed down enough to relax back into the chair. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

"I think my house is haunted."

Bella mentioned this a few weeks back. She was complaining that she could hear whispering. But she's living in one of the oldest houses in Forks and not only that, there was a really bad wind that day so we concluded that it was just the wind coming through the cracks in the house. She never mentioned anything since.

"Bella you…"

She interrupted me. "Said this before I know. But Angela I mean it, im convinced now."

"Well what happened?"

"You know the whispering?" I nodded. "It wasn't whispering tonight, I was actually talking to whoever it was and I could hear them clear as day. They got pretty angry and threw their weight around. Angela my sofa crashed against the bloody wall!"

…_Ok._

"What did they say?"

Bella put her cup on the table and covered her face with her hands. She started to sob again and I quickly sat on the arm of the chair and put my arm around her.

"Bella are you sure it's not just your imagination?" I felt her shook her head.

"They told me to leave. I said no. So they said if I stayed im in danger. When I said im not going anywhere then that's when I found out they had an anger problem by throwing my sofa around the room. Angela im scared."

She started to cry and I hugged her closer. Well that was insightful. What was I supposed to say to that? 'Yeah Bella that ghost had an attitude problem you better leave incase it throws you across the room?' I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face and I doubt she would appreciate the joke, she's usually pretty strong. It's normally me who cries and sobs over stupid things. So something's got her in this state.

I can't exorcise ghosts but I could offer my place for the night.

"Do you want to stay the night?" I felt her nod so I quickly gave my Dad a text to let him know. "Come on, ill grab the ice cream you bring the biscuits and ill meet you in my room."

~*~

Bella's point of view

My heart was threatening to thump its way out of my chest but as Angela told me time and time again I had to be brave and suck it up. After an hour of talking about how I should handle my problem she stuck on The Ghost Busters for a laugh and now im preying that they could do this instead of me.

From the outside you wouldn't have thought that my home was haunted. It was like a house from an Italian painting. It has white walls, floor length windows and it's surrounded by a glorious garden that took me ages to trim. It was very picturesque. My home is one of the most luxurious ones in Forks. It's situated just outside of the town, surrounded by woods and is very secluded. I worked my arse off to afford this place and after begging my Dad for the remaining few grand I managed to buy it and be the proud owner.

But now, just after a month of living here, im starting to have problems.

It started as whispers. I would hear them mainly when im reading or lying in bed. They would say the same thing 'get out' you know the stereotypical shit. But last night was when they upped their game.

I was sitting by the fire reading a book when I heard the whispers again. Outside a storm was about to start so like before I just summed it up to the wind seeping through the cracks in the house. When I didn't listen then it spoke loud a clear.

"_You need to get out."_

I couldn't tell whether the voice was a male or female but all the same it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. It didn't sound menacing, just demanding. When I said im not going anywhere the voice threw a hissy fit, the next thing I knew my sofa came to life and crashed against the wall. I didn't stick around after that.

So ive now taken Angela's advice. Im going to ignore everything that you hear on tv about never making contact, leave it to the professionals bla bla bla and try and talk to what ever it is myself.

I sat down in the chair I was occupying the other night and put my legs up on the seat incase anything tried to grab me from underneath…it wasn't possible but im not taking any chances. Outside the rain settled in again so the room was quite dark. I looked around and cleared my throat.

"Is there anyone here?" I felt my heart once again start to pick up its beat and I evened my breathing knowing full well I'll end up getting hysterical if anything was to happen.

I kept an eye on my watch and let ten minutes pass, nothing happened so I tried again.

"You know im back after you told me to leave. You didn't scare me that easily." I suddenly felt the room get cold and I took a deep breath. _You cant back out now. _"Is that you making the room cold?"

"_Why are you back here?"_

I froze, not expecting a reply so quickly. I heard a chuckle, my heart beat got quicker.

"_I thought I scared you enough last night. Why are you back?"_

"Because this is my home." I looked around to see if I could see anything but I was still sitting alone.

"_I can tell you're scared."_

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah no shit._ "I know I am. I have a ghost haunting my house and demanding me to get out."

"_A ghost? Im not the only one in here." _I felt my stomach sink. _Oh great._

"Fantastic. How many of you are there?"

"_Seven."_

So my house is haunted by seven ghosts and im still crazy enough to sit here?

"Can I ask why you want me to leave?" I heard the ghost snort. _Ghosts snort?_

"_Because it's for your own good. If you stay you will be harmed."_

This time the voice had a higher pitch to it and I had a distinct feeling that it was a female.

"There's two of you now isn't there."

"_No actually we're all here."_

"_Rose will you shut the fuck up?" _I heard one of them growl.

"_No! For fuck sake Emmett, you've tried to get rid of her and it's obviously hasn't worked has it you big oaf."_

"_You know you maybe my wife and im supposed to love you no matter what but you're really getting on my tits now."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ive apparently caused a lovers tiff and is being ignored as their bitching it out…

"_That's enough now the both of you."_

A much calmer voice spoke and I whipped my head around as I hear it coming from the door way. The air stirred and suddenly the voice was over by the window. _What the hell is going on? Im more freaked now then the whole ordeal of my sofa flying up the wall._

"_You need to leave." _The calmer voice was talking now and I felt a little at ease. His voice was deep and funnily enough it was comforting. _"Stay and you will get hurt."_

"Im not planning on leaving." Suddenly I heard the whispers again and was aware that they were coming from seven different ghosts.

"_Then on your own head be it!" _This voice was different from all the rest. It seemed angry and hissed it's words out at me. I suddenly felt very intimidated.

I felt the room getting warmer and realised that the whispering eased off, I knew they left and that I was on my own. I looked at my watch. It was five in the evening and I was aware of my stomach protesting for food so I headed towards the kitchen.

That chat didn't help matters much. I was still scared shitless, knowing that I may be harmed in staying here and that there were seven of the fuckers living in my home, it was nice to know with what im dealing with.

I opened the fridge and pulled out some cheese and ham for a sandwich.

If I don't do anything to antagonize them then they will leave me alone…wont they?

~*~

**Can't believe this took me all day. I apologise if it's totally rubbish. Ive played with it until it was begging me to stop. But least ive got the ball rolling so the other chapters should be a lot easier to write!!**

**Please read and review I would lurve lurve lurve to hear your feedback.**

**Love you lotsies!**


	2. Edward

**A/N – Oh wow guys thanks for the reviews I loved em! Gave me the inspiration to continue writing and get this chappie out as soon as possible. **

**Enjoy!**

**Remember – I don't own Twilight or any of the characters but I would gladly leave my hubby for Edward Cullen if he came knocking! Yep yep yep!!!**

Story

Chapter 2 - Edward

Bella's point of view

"Cut my prices! I can't believe she had the cheek to say such a thing……cut my prices, bull fucking shit I would rather cut my own throat thank you very much!"

I only listened to Jessica's conversation with half an ear and frankly if I was fully in the land of living I wouldn't give two tosses with what she was talking about anyway.

I had bigger things on my mind.

For the first time since I moved to my home I woke up after having the right amount of sleep. Last night when I went to bed I didn't hear the whispers that I usually heard when I turned in for the night. It was silent. That little chat I had with the couple that needed therapy and the one with the voice that made me melt must have did the trick, because they wasn't bothering me.

I woke up to a silent house, I got dressed and ready for work without feeling like im being watched. I couldn't put my head around it. It didn't feel right. Was this the calm before the storm? I didn't want to wait and find out so I decided today that I would do some research in the local library, see if there are any clues to who lived there in the past. Maybe if I knew their names and a brief paragraph on their backgrounds then we could be civil.

"Im talking about being civil to a bunch of ghosts. Fuck me I really have lost it." I mumbled this into my hand that my chin was resting on but it still received an odd look from Jessica who was barking at some poor sod on the other end of the phone.

I knew Jessica for eight years ever since I started school at seventeen. She was one of the first people to seek me out and be my 'friend.' We wasn't as close, I mean im a lot closer to Angela and we was all in the same group, but we still made the effort to have a morning coffee once a month, just so she can brag about how well her cosmetic company was doing. If you asked me I think her prices were just a tad bit high for gunk which permanently dyes your face, but it's definitely getting well known. Im starting to see more thirteen year old girls walking around as if they've just been tangoed.

"Bella are you with me?" I snapped my head up and smiled.

"Yeah of course. Trouble at the main base?"

She rolled her eyes. "Some ugly little tart was complaining my prices are too high. To be honest she can go swivel im not changing things just for some prissy stuck up snob." _Takes one to know one I guess. _"Anyway Bella I heard of your little ghost problem"

"Hmm been on the phone to Angela have we?"

She waved her hand at me and I moved my head back to make sure one of my eyes wouldn't get jabbed by those blood red talons. "Well it took a lot of convincing. I just had a hunch that something was up, she seemed very distant."

"Really."

She nodded. "Yeah but anyway what you need is an exorcist."

Suddenly pictures of fucked up girls with heads going like spin tops popped into my mind.

"You don't say?"

"Sarcasm Bella, it's so not fetching on a woman." _Coming from someone who was swearing like a sailor a minute ago. _"But listen, if those things threw your sofa up the wall then that's a demon, not a ghost."

I have heard of this but didn't really want to believe the idea that my home is being held ransom by a demon, also I heard of the cons of having a demon living in your home. Im not really taken to the idea of being the next Regan and swinging from the chandeliers.

"Anyway ive got a number for a local exorcist who might be able to help you." She handed me a card and I raised an eyebrow.

"Payment necessary? Since when are Priests so money hungry?"

"Oh Bella you are funny." She laughed. _But I wasn't joking…_ "Give him a call and in no time your home will be all yours."

I scrunched the card up and dropped it my cold cup of coffee. "My home is mine Jessica, I can sort this problem out on my own I don't need an over charging man of God to get those things to leave." I stood up and zipped my jacket up. Im going to the library, I have new material that I need to look up.

Right before I exited the coffee shop I heard Jessica scream at me saying it's not safe. Yeah right like im going to listen to her.

~*~

I unlocked my front door with the same dreaded feeling I usually get when I know something's going to happen. I found a few things about exorcising demons on the net at the library that just made my mind boggle and im starting to contemplate that maybe I really should call in a professional. After all I knew I shouldn't be messing with these things.

Once again my home was quiet and that just didn't feel right to me at all. The whispering may have freaked the shit out of me but I actually grew accustomed to it. I headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. My publisher rang me demanding to push out another three chapters by Friday so I had a long week ahead of me.

Since I was younger I had a very over active imagination that often got me in more trouble then it was worth. Dad always said that I'll either be a writer or be one of these people on tv who claims they've been abducted by aliens, the second one sounded cool but I just didn't see how it could pay well.

Loading up my laptop I opened up word and took a sip of water to see if I could get some inspiration. I was writing my first book and finding it really fucking hard, writers block sucked big floppy dick.

"_Sensing her fear he approached quietly, leaves rustling under his heavy boots……are you writing a story?"_

I jumped up out of my chair and spun around to where the voice was coming from……directly behind my chair. I suddenly screamed, not expecting to see what I saw.

A man, a fucking mahusive man, like a giant, was standing with a traumatised expression on his face. I must have scared him. He was dressed in a light blue shirt with worn out jeans, he had very short black hair and eyes like gold.

"Stop screaming!"

"Who the fuck are you?! Your one of the ghosts aren't you." He cocked his head to the side and looked confused. I felt myself starting to get hysterical. "No wait you're not a ghost you're a……a demon!"

"Look im not a……hold on did you just call me a fucking demon?"

I picked up my water bottle and gave it a huge squeeze. Water spurted from the end and was zooming towards him. Luckily my aim was shit hot tonight and I got him square in the face. "The power of Christ compels you!"

He started to jump around shouting and cursing like a sailor, I even think he spoke German at one point. Wow a German ghostie! He wiped the water out of his eyes and glared at me.

"Are you freaking kidding me? The power of Christ compels…what the fuck is that? Im not a ghost!"

"Demon!"

"Or a pissing demon!"

I heard laughing coming from behind me and I spun round. My eyes settled on a girl who was the complete opposite from the giant behind me. She was actually really tiny, definitely smaller then me and im only five foot four. She had black spiky hair and was currently doubled over in fits of giggles and dressed in the latest fashion. I watched as four others walked through the living room door and stood next to the hysterical pixie in front of me.

I looked down at the crotch of my jeans that were feeling rather warm. I think ive just pissed my pants.

"Emmett, Alice why are you here?" I recognised that voice, it was the really calming one from the other night. It was coming from a man who had platinum blonde hair, he was scarily handsome and had the same colour eyes as the heffer behind me. He was quite tall to, but was slim, not bulky like the one called Emmett was.

"And why are you wet?" This time the female who had her arm linked through the tall blonde dude spoke. She had a ghost of a smile on her face and her eyes were yet again that coppery gold colour. Fuck me those are some kick ass contacts.

The one called Alice finally stopped her laughing and stood up straight. "Oh Bella your brilliant, that was some funny stuff." She was wiping tears from her eyes and then turned towards the large group next to her. "She just did one hell of an exorcist scene to Emmett, I haven't laughed like that for ages."

"She squirted me with water." Does she sound like he's sulking? I watched Alice burst into a fit of hysterics and I couldn't help but smile a little to. Her laugh was just so infectious. "Alice shut it, it's not funny."

"Look you two enough now. The poor girl looks really over whelmed, I think we need to explain a few things." The platinum blonde man spoke up and gestured towards the chair I was sitting in moments before. "Please take a seat Bella."

I sat down with a thump.

The blonde haired man and the woman linking his arm sat on the sofa opposite me and they smiled. Emmett joined the group and received a slap across the back of his head by a woman whose beauty could put even the prettiest of women to shame.

"My names Carlise by the way, this is my wife Esme, our daughter Alice," He pointed to the dark haired girl who was laughing at me a while ago. "Rosalie," The stunning blonde who actually looked like she was going to kill me. "Our son Emmett who you've already met." Carlise grinned. "And the blonde haired boy there is our other son Jasper." He looked like he was really uncomfortable and he jumped when his name was mentioned.

Riiiight. Im totally freaked out and their introducing themselves to me? "No offense but this isn't a tea party, I don't really care who the hell you are. All I want to know is that if your not ghosts or demons like I originally thought, then what the hell are you?" I watched as they all looked at each other, communicating with their eyes words that I would never hear. "Or better yet. What are you doing in my house? Ill call the police, my Dad's the chief I can easily get him out here."

The blonde Rosalie laughed then and leaned on the back of the sofa. "I would like to see you try bitch. We run rings round that pathetic lot on a daily basis."

"Rose!" Emmett snapped which actually made my heart stop beating, as if I wasn't scared before, the sound of his voice rising just shaved a few years off my life.

"No Emmett stop snapping at me! Ive really had enough of you these past few weeks when we discovered _her_ living here." _Excuse me? _If you want to take charge, be the big man, then go and tell her why it's dangerous to be living here."

Everything went quiet then. Hmm I kind of forgot about that!

"It's not my place Rose and you know it."

"Fine I'll tell her."

"Rosalie!" This time Alice spoke up. The fun a jovial look in her eyes disappeared, she was now serious and staring at her, once again communicating in a way that I don't think I'll ever get the hang of. "You know the consequence if we interfere."

"Who cares! I want my home back! Edward can go fuck himself……"

"Edward? Who's Edward?" _I finally found my voice!_

Six pairs of eyes looked at me then, Alice sighed and shook her head, looking at me sympathetically.

"Edward's the reason for why you're in danger if you stay."

~*~

**Yep I really wasn't happy with this chapter either. Ive kind of drummed out the last bit in a dazed state. Just came back from my parent's family firework party and im exhausted. Im still new at all of this im sure ill get better….for your own sake I hope I do lol. **

**Remember reviews are much loved, even the meanie ones!!**


	3. I Miss Her Already

**Woo thank you for the reviews it was so nice to read them when I woke up lol. I see my story has become a few peoples favourite, thank you thank you thank you!!! **

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**A/N – Like always I don't know Twilight but I do own Edward Cullen in my dreams……yummy!**

To Love A Vampire

Chapter 3

Edwards's point of view

The deer's throat ripped open with ease and I drank it's blood hungrily, feeling that aching burn in my throat die down as soon as the blood touched my lips. It's was still there though, teasing me, taunting me, it'll never go unless I give in to my true craving.

Animal blood only dulled the burn. The salty, earthy taste of deer or the fresh mountain air taste of a mountain lion wasn't as satisfying as human blood. Human blood was sweet, thick and warm, like drinking hot chocolate on a cold winter's night. It warmed your body from top to toe and left you feeling sated and satisfied.

I discarded the carcass, only feeling slight remorse for my actions. I was quite vicious when I attacked, pretty much ripping the animals head from it's body, im usually quite more humane then that. I brushed my hands off, looking around to take in my surroundings. I was quite far from the town but I could still smell the faint aroma of people who have no idea of what's living amongst them. The embers of the fire inside sparked back up but I ignored it. I have done for so many years now.

I took a deep breath and moaned lightly. I could still smell her.

She smelled like spiced apple and morning sunshine, heaven in a glorious package. She drove my senses wild and everytime I caught her scent, that animal inside me was growling and begging to be released. It was driving me nuts.

My family and I decided to come back to Forks to continue living within the human community acting as humans ourselves. Ive lived years of being a high school and college student so this time I was going to take a break and maybe pretend that I was working in La Push just so that the people here wouldn't get suspicious on what I'll be doing everyday. Lay abouts wasn't exactly smiled upon these days.

That was until we discovered her.

Rosalie caught on to her scent when we arrived at our old home. She was disgusted obviously as she thinks everyone's beneath her and she was angry that Em's rumour he spread before we left sixty years ago about the home being haunted didn't work. It was meant to keep people away from the house so that we could easily take up residence when we return.

At first her scent was pleasing to be around, but then again we were all standing outside. I remember Alice looking at me concerned before we quietly walked up the porch steps and into our home. That's when her sweet smell hit me. I growled, low but loud which caused every single member of my family to look at me. I knew she was inside, asleep, I could her here heartbeat thump in time with her breathing. All I could think about was sinking my teeth into that pretty little neck and drinking her dry. Before I could even think about moving Emmett and Jasper held on to my arms looking at me as if I just grew two heads.

That night we spent it in the attic. I was being watched carefully by my brothers and by Carlise to make sure I wouldn't run down and attack her……but god I did want to. Each time I took a breath that sweet sweet smell would drive me insane. Emmett had to sit on me on more then one occasion when my urges over powered my common sense and each time I would make a bee line for the door.

While we waited for morning to arrive Alice told me about her vision.

"_Edward the futures unclear because your so determined not to go and bite her."_

_My hands were gripping my hair while I tried to regain control for the umpteenth time that night. Emmett had his tongue down Rosalie's throat while keeping a firm hold on the back of my shirt, a request from me because if he sat on me one more time ill be as flat as a pancake._

"_But I must stress this, if you do go through with your urges then you'll never feel what you're feeling with Bella's blood again."_

_My head snapped up. "Bella?" _

"_Yes. Bella. I searched through a few of her things while you were wrestling with Jasper and Em." Bella. Such a perfect name for someone who has this effect over me. _

"_Maybe I should just do it then Alice, put myself out of this misery. I can't take it anymore."_

_She gave me a look as if to say that it was unwise and then turned to look at Carlise who was watching our conversation with interest._

"_She really has that much of an effect on you son?"_

_I heard Emmett snort. Well he was finally finished._

"_Well no shit Carlise I have to sit on him on an hourly basis to stop him from doing something he'll regret, but this chicks blood is delicious I'll give him that." _

"_Emmett!"_

"_Oh for crying out loud Rose im sure if you were human I'll want to rip your head off to." He patted her head._

"_Rose stop getting so jealous." Alice added while she sat on Jasper's lap. "This girl's human, she's nothing compared to you."_

_Rosalie glared at Emmett with a sneer. "And don't you forget it."_

_I rolled my eyes and turned back towards Carlise. Those two have been bitching so frequently lately it's starting to get on my nerves. I watched as Carlise went into a world of his own, a habit he usually does when he's doing some intense thinking, and left him alone for a minute to think in peace._

"_There must be something there though." My Mother Esme said quietly from behind a book she was reading. "Don't you think how strange it is that Jasper isn't going through the same turmoil that you are?"_

_I looked over to Jasper who was in a deep conversation with Alice, I knew he could hear us. For years he's struggled to control his bloodlust, being the newest of our kind. It should be him being sat on by Emmett and I should be the one to hold him back. Ive had many years to control my urges. For me to come undone at the seams and for him to be totally relaxed in a house with such a delicious woman was strange._

"_Interesting." _

_I heard Bella stir from her sleep, softly moaning, sheets ruffling as she got into a comfier position. I bit my bottom lip and took in a deep breath, apples, cookies, sunshine and everything that was heavenly fogged my mind and I once again felt that fire burn hot deep down inside of me._

_Emmett's arms were wrapped around my waist before I made it to the door._

I arrived at the house before the sun started to rise. All lights were off apart from a lamp that was on in the living room, im guessing Bella forgot to turn it off in a hurry to get to bed last night. I looked up at the small window of the attic and debated what the best route would be to get there without getting close to the girl. I could just jump but the sound of my feet hitting the side of the house would no doubt make a thump echo through inside and I didn't really want to wake her.

Before I could think of another possible way the front door opened and Alice appeared, looking at me with an apology in her eyes. I tried to read her mind but all I could hear was her singing along to some song she heard on the radio. I concentrated then and tried to locate Bella in the house. It would be easy enough. Her steady breaths and gentle beats of her heart would let me know she was in the bedroom sleeping.

Shock appeared on my face. "Where is she?"

"Oh Edward im really sorry." Alice was apologising and wouldn't let me know by her mind what she was saying sorry for. My mind only thought of one thing.

"Jasper."

I ran at the speed of light indoors and into the living room. He sensed me coming and braced himself for when I would throw him through the fucking wall. We crashed into it with a loud bang making the pictures rattle and fall on the floor with a crash. A sick sense of satisfaction shot through me as I managed to close my hands around his throat, I would rip his head off like he did to my Bella!

"Edward let go of him!" Carlise demand echoed around the room but I didn't follow through with his order. For once Emmett left me alone, he knew to well not to interfere and get in the way of two vampires of the verge of ripping each other apart.

"What did you do?"

The menacing tone of my voice made him smirk and he rolled his eyes at me. "If you put me down then I'll tell you."

I felt Esme's soft hand on my shoulder, a silent plea to go along with his request. I slowly released my grip and he slipped down the wall and landed graciously on his feet. Alice came running up to him then and flung her arms around his neck. She looked over her shoulder at me with a scowl etched on her angelic face.

"You fucking tosser, if you ripped his head off then your cock would follow shortly." She let go of him then and turned on me. "Doesn't it ever occur to you that there might be a fucking good reason for why Bella's not here?" I looked over my shoulder at everyone behind me. Carlise and Emmett were tensed up and ready to pounce if I was to attack Jasper again, Esme looked as if she was about to cry and Rosalie looked like she was ready to kick my arse to kingdom come.

"Why the daggers Rose. I haven't even done anything." She huffed and stormed up to me, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at my chest.

"It's one of OUR," she poked me in the chest. "Rules not to attack one of OUR," once again another poke. "Own. It's YOUR," poke. "Fault for why we're in this mess in the first place."

I felt anger surge through my body. The cheek of it. I haven't even done anything! "How is it my fault exactly?"

"You stupid twat. She's not here because she left. Alice had to tell her that you was pretty much going to kill her if she stayed." I looked horrified at Alice.

"I had to Edward."

"Yeah man she looked like she was going to shit a brick." A loud slap bounced off the walls and Emmett sat on the sofa pouting towards Esme who looked as if she was going to skin him alive.

"Now she's run away, people are going to wonder why she left the home and putting it up for sale and she will tell them why. So you, Edward, have just unveiled each and every one of us to her. She probably thinks we're a new version of the fucking paranormal and people will come snooping just because you could handle it."

I could understand why they didn't tell her the truth. It's best to leave the thought of us being ghosts of some sort etched into her brain then telling her that we're vampires. That would just cause a whole different problem all together.

"I was handling it fine." I mumbled.

Carlise shook his head. "But we can't take the risk. You didn't see what we saw in you Edward. You looked like a man possessed. She left to stay with her Father. She was pretty scared so I don't think she would be returning. It's for your own good. And hers."

I felt a little relief wash over me knowing that I wouldn't have to go through that torture in my own home. But then the other part of me, the sadistic part, wanted to keep that smell near me at all times. Although I hated the way she made me react, I loved the feeling that she was giving me, I never felt it before.

"Did you tell her why I would hurt her?"

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. "No mate, we just told her it's for her own good. She believed us, I think she just had enough and was too scared and confused to do anything about it."

"Typical human. Running in the other direction when their faced with trouble."

"It's better then trying to conquer it don't you think?" Alice snapped at her. I realised then that the situation was starting to take it's toll on people. Alice is normally a lot calmer and hardly ever snaps. It was startling to see her that way. Rosalie has become even a bigger bitch and poor Emmett, his head will have a permanent dent where everyone keeps slapping him.

And me……I attacked my own brother, blinded by anger over something that I wished to go away every night since we've been here.

I looked to my side to Jasper and smiled. "Sorry Jas." He shook his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I know what you're going through. I felt like ripping each and every one of you lot apart when you stopped my chances of attacking someone."

Alice snorted. "Even Rosalie?"

"Yeah funnily enough that feeling hasn't quite gone away." He grinned which made me chuckle. It was a welcomed sound. Ive been so uptight lately that I forgot what it was to let go. I was grateful to Jasper. He had the gift to manipulate emotions of anyone near him, but his humour and personality was enough to satisfy me.

"Oh haha." Rosalie huffed but with a slight smile on her face.

~*~

Later on that night I left the family and ran up to the room that Bella was sleeping in. It was the only room on the third floor, it was mine back when we were living here. Her scent was still strong I could feel my breaths coming in short pants. She truly was intoxicating. I span around and took in the state of her room. Books and trinkets were littering her desk. Her bed was unmade and her clothes were scattered over the floor. I picked up one of her tops and inhaled deeply. A sharp pain stabbed my chest.

I was missing her already.

~*~

**Ok I didn't quite mind that chapter lol, I spent fooking ages on it though and I think ive done all what I could.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember reviews are a hell of a lot sweeter then Bella's scent!**


End file.
